monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviljho
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Snowy Mountains, Volcano, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Arctic Ridge, Marshlands, Ruined Pinnacle, Fortress Ruins, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Glacial Valley |Monster Size = 4097.8 cm 1803.0 cm |Monster Relations = Savage Deviljho, Starving Deviljho, Four Heavenly King Deviljho, Aberrant Deviljho, Abiorugu, Giaorugu, Zenith Giaorugu |Generation = Third }} Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. Physiology Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by its uniform forest green coloration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When enraged, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably revealing scars. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red coloration. Abilities Deviljho is armed with a powerful set of jaws that it can use to deliver bone-crunching bites to prey and foe alike. Deviljho can also use its jaws to pick up prey and throw it, due to its small arms. In addition, its powerful hind legs allow it to run at relatively high speed and leap considerable distances towards prey. When enraged, Deviljho is capable of producing a mysterious clouded emission that can be shot out of the mouth in a stream at prey. This substance contains the Dragon Element and can be very deadly to hunters as well as other monsters. Behavior Deviljho is a nomadic monster, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, Deviljho is always in search of food sources. It is known to be cannibalistic, and is also prone to eating prey alive in order to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its energy. Habitat Because of its nomadic nature, Deviljho is known to inhabit a wide variety of environments, such as Tundra, Deserted Island, and Volcano, and has even been seen as far as the New World. Its presence is often disruptive to the natural ecosystem. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 3 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Other Non-Subspecies Forms Savage Deviljho Main Article: 'Savage Deviljho'' Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with its Variant known as Savage Deviljho (怒り喰らうイビルジョー). Savage Deviljho appears slightly different comparing to Deviljho when it is in its enraged state. Aberrant Deviljho Main Article: 'Aberrant Deviljho'' A Variant of Deviljho first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Four Heavenly King Deviljho Main Article: 'Four Heavenly King Deviljho'' A Variant of Deviljho first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Deviljho Guides.'' Materials For more information, see Deviljho Carves Equipment For more information, see Deviljho and Savage Deviljho Equipment Gallery For more images, see Deviljho Photo Gallery Music Themes MH4U Breakable Parts Notes General Notes= General Notes: *Deviljho usually prey on Aptonoth, Popo, Slagtoth, or Gargwa to recover stamina. **It sometimes eats from the corpse of a slain monster, its own tail, or an already captured monster. It sometimes attacks other monsters in the area if it's hungry; thus, dealing damage to them. *Deviljho's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Like many other monsters, such as the Nargacuga, Zinogre, and Lagiacrus, the Deviljho enters a rage state. Its main body becomes enlarged with red streaks over the top of its back, near its mouth, and many tiny red marks all over. It begins breathing Dragon lightning around its mouth. This will not hurt you, but it will do its signature Dragon Breath attack at least twice until it calms down. *Deviljho can leap at a hunter and pin them down, before attempting to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to break free or throw a Dung Bomb. Another hunter who is not pinned can throw a dung bomb for the same effect. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and inflict Defense Down on the pinned Hunter due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *Deviljho performs a Dragon Breath attack at a 180 degree angle sweep from right to left. The only safe spots during this attack are, near its tail or underneath Deviljho. If a player finds itself within the range of the breath, the best options are to block with a shield, or panic dive away. It is possible to evade this attack by rolling but it's unsafe to do so unless the timing is spot-on. The Dragon Breath attack has extended reach from 30 m/129 ft up to 35 m/140 ft. *Many of Deviljho's movements include damaging the players via the swing of its tail. When the tail is severed, it would stumble away from it because of the massive weight loss, causing it to lose balance. *Its rock flinging attack may reach up to 40 m/148 ft maximum range (in game range calculation). *Even though Deviljho can cause great damage to the ecosystem, it is not an Elder Dragon. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area. In Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in Volcano it inflicts Fireblight, and in Flooded Forest it inflicts Waterblight. **Deviljho is capable of throwing rocks from land and hitting hunters in the water in the Flooded Forest, including hunters under the surface. |-|MH3 Notes= Monster Hunter 3 Notes: *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area to rest. The unlocked area is one of the few places where Dragonbone Relics can be gathered. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. If Deviljho breaks the blockade on its own, without the hunter baiting it into attacking the rubble, it drops a shiny. *If Deviljho uses a 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles will fall from the ceiling causing minor damage to anyone they hit. *There was an event quest, where an extremely large Deviljho (called a "World Eater") was in the Deserted Island. Because of its size, weapons can barely reach its underside. *Deviljho can no longer be hunted in Monster Hunter 3 because the online servers have been shut down. |-|MHP3 Notes= Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Notes: *Deviljho has a new attack where it quickly swings its tail first to its right, then around itself to its front while slightly moving forward during the attack. Because of its swift speed compared to the rest of Deviljho's attacks, it can be tricky to avoid if it catches hunters off-guard. The best way to avoid this attack is to quickly get underneath Deviljho. *Its Dragon Breath no longer inflicts Dragonblight because the Dragonblight status ailment has been removed in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. The Dragonblight effect returns in later games. *Deviljho can now be fought in the very last village quest. It will appear in the Land Arena (with its own introduction cutscene), and after it has been slain or captured, Tigrex and Nargacuga will be fought simultaneously. Despite being met in a Low Rank Quest, the three monsters are as powerful as their High Rank equivalents much like the final Village Quest Monster Hunter in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite where monsters were G-Rank. *Like Duramboros, it may counter-attack the hunter immediately after it staggers, like when its face has been broken. |-|MH3U Notes= Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Notes: *There is an event quest, in which the hunter must defeat a Deviljho without any piece of armor. |-|MH4U Notes= Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Notes: *Deviljho can now climb with its mouth. *In G-Rank, it throws bigger boulders, and is able to perform a new attack where it lifts its upper body and walks around, then blasts its Dragon Breath upwards. *Deviljho can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and the Apex status. **Apex Deviljho's weak spots are its belly, back, legs and tail tip. Attacking any other part without the Drive Wystone will cause the weapon to bounce. **Apex Deviljho uses G Rank Savage Deviljho's moveset. **Apex Deviljho creates an earthquake aimed at the hunter when it stomps. |-|MHGen Notes= Monster Hunter Generations Notes: *Hyper Deviljho is DLC-exclusive in Monster Hunter Generations, while in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate it appears in the Hub quests. *Deviljho is capable of using the Dragon Breath attack when exhausted or in its normal state, though this is a rare occurrence. |-|MHW Notes= Monster Hunter: World Notes: *Deviljho's chest can be wounded. *Deviljho was permanently added to the game on March 22, 2018 (UTC). *Deviljho will appear as an intruder in High Rank quests and expeditions upon completing the ??? Rathian investigation quest. http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/topics/update/ *Deviljho can grab smaller large monsters like Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku,https://youtu.be/WxAxIy1DzXE?t=6158 Tobi-Kadachi, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, and Dodogama in its mouth and use them as bludgeons. It can even grab Odogaron with minimal effort. It can also throw them directly at the player for a considerable amount of damage. *Deviljho can still attack while caught in a Pitfall Trap, being able to slam its torso down and in some instances breathe dragonblight. https://youtu.be/WxAxIy1DzXE?t=6427 *Deviljho displays turf wars with most "top of the food chain" monsters (Rathalos, Legiana, Diablos, Bazelgeusehttps://clips.twitch.tv/FurtiveDeterminedTildeAliens) while exhibiting normal combat with "mid tier" monsters, such as Anjanath, Barroth, Jyuratodus, etc. It does not have turf wars with subspecies. *Deviljho shares a pin attack with Anjanath, but with the inclusion of causing Defense Down as well as increased overall damage. *Unlike previous games, Deviljho no longer has black eyes, and instead has yellow eyes that will gradually change color to red depending on its rage mode. *Deviljho may launch a counterattack after being staggered. If hit during this counterattack, it will be left in a vulnerable state for an extended period of time and it's Dragon powers would be doused off. The Deviljho will still remain in rage mode, albeit unable to use its Dragon breath and thus the Agitator skill can still remain active even after a successful attempt to exploit this weakness. *Tempered Deviljho is exclusive to the "Relish the Moment" event quest. *Deviljho is replaced by its variant Savage Deviljho in Master Rank. **A singular regular Deviljho will appear in the quest Return of the Crazy One; however, after the cutscene has played, it will immediately leave the area. |-|Frontier Notes= Monster Hunter Frontier G Notes: *Deviljho is an Exotic Species (遷悠種) |-|MHXR Notes= Monster Hunter Explore Notes: *Due to the absence of the Dragon Element in Explore, Deviljho is from water element instead. **But, it still uses dragon breath attacks during a battle. References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Defense Down Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters